<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goode Bois journey to hell. by Yuri36568</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751307">The Goode Bois journey to hell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri36568/pseuds/Yuri36568'>Yuri36568</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri36568/pseuds/Yuri36568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dont read this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feresperdohvittorio">feresperdohvittorio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*FISH*</p><p>Your name is Vroquh Annuso.</p><p>You are the number one TROLL FISHER in all of alternia, not that there are any other alien species to compete with. You have bought all the FAMOUS BOOKS, liked all the MEMES ABOUT HATING YOUR WIFE you dont have, and won all the FISHING COMPETITIONS that you made up in your DAYDREAMING SESSIONS.</p><p>Your Lusus fucking sucks who cares about them.</p><p>You have no other personality traits.</p><p>You also have no typing quirk because you dont hate dyslexic people.</p><p>Ok fine how about every sentence ends with * "like this?*"</p><p>Yeah sure whatever.</p><p>Boy, you sure do love fishing.</p><p>"boy, i sure do love fishing*", you say to yourself for the 21st time on this boat, to the outside observer, it would almost seem like youre trying to convince someone of your strong character, but theres no one around, not even any fishes, as there is no such thing as a fucking troll fish, that would be very stupid.</p><p>"this fucking sucks*"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ABYSS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ABYSS*</p><p>=&gt; Be The Other Guy</p><p>You are suddently the other guy.</p><p>Your name is Abysss Drawer, you are currently drawing your masterpiece, snake smut.</p><p>You are immediately arrested by the horny police.</p><p>Game Over</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PARASITE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*PARASITE*</p><p>"Ok, walk along now, you parasite to society." sayd the police officer to Walker.</p><p>This is an outrage, once again, the state, in the name of performative morality, has stomped on the economy of the little man, just trying to make ends meet. Just two simple men, one wishing and one being able to deliver, what could possibly be so wrong about that? What right does the empress have over who gets to be horny about who? This is the true face of tyranny.</p><p>"Sir you are being arrested for 47 terrorist attacks commited between the first and second dim seasons".</p><p>Well kids sometime you have to go out and blow a couple of hives in the name of the free exchange of private materials.</p><p>"For the apparent motive of "i hate women and the fact that they hold seats of power", as you have screamed at us once while being chased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. RADIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**RADIO**</p><p>&gt;Be on a boat</p><p>The only way for you to be on a boat right now is for you to be the troll that is on the boat, so you do.</p><p>Today is a calm day, just you, the grayish river, and the radio you brought along with you to play your favorite tunes.<br/>Fishing tunes, of course, what else could complement your personality more perfectly other then songs about the kismesis relationship between a fishertroll and his giant swimming catch?<br/>Nothing is the answer.</p><p>Your vibe session is cut short, as you are reminded that by some cosmic reason out of your control, the radio doubles as a cellphone, that starts ringing as loud as the songs it was playing.<br/>Resistant could be an adjective used to express what youre feeling right now, but youre not feeling it enough to be an asshole about it, you guess.</p><p>You answer the radio.</p><p>"ANUnso i FU(fucked up)"<br/>"of course*"<br/>"STFU(shut the fuck up) and come BMO(bail me out)"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MURKY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*MURKY*</p><p>&gt;Be fish</p><p>There is no fish to be</p><p>&gt;Be troll fish</p><p>You are suddently a troll fish vibing in your patch of water.<br/>Vibing</p><p>&gt;Be one of the last survivors of a believed to be extinct species thanks to the predatory fishing practices of the late Empress Zhaima era, which is now glorified and romanticized as a lifestyle in the form of a new subculture of memes that target young and impressionable trolls.</p><p>Yep, vibing.</p><p>&gt;Slam your big idiot fish head with fish head troll horns into this floating piece of wood for fun.</p><p>Yeah</p><p>"SHIT*"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PSYCHEDELIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*PSYCHEDELIC*</p><p>"Hello???? Hello??? is FUCK* a confirmation or an inconfirmation that youre gonna BMO(bail me out)??? Hey i only get one call asshole!!!!"</p><p>But you cannot either confirm or unconfirm this, as &gt;You are no longer the troll fish, and are now the regular troll sinking into the bottom of the river.<br/>Not gonna lie, you are kinda glad that this pointless diversion is taking place, as it means you don't have to speak to your "friend" on the nature of bailing people out. I mean youre not thinking of that in a conscious level, as all you can really think about at the moment is how not to drown, but in a broader, more subconscious level, yeah you are glad that your radio has probably sunken and broken.</p><p>Huh, you have never stopped to notice how peaceful it is down here, you would start to empathize with the ones you were trying to catch just a few moments ago if, again, your werent running out of oxygen(is it normal oxygen or troll oxygen??)</p><p>You try, and eventually do swim upwards to catch a breath, but not before something underwater catches your eye, something strange and shiny, which equal parts tempts you to go near it, and scares you to stay as far away as possible.</p><p>Ok maybe you are empathizing to well with fishes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BRIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*BRIGHT*</p><p>&gt;Swim towards bright light</p><p>You flap your little arms, in an attempt to savour your curiosity. The water pushing against your body seems almost trying to warn you, but the decision has already been made.<br/>
You really are finding any excuse to avoid your Moirallegiance.<br/>
The light is even brighter up-close, the blue tint meeting the the gray of the skin. You focus your eyes, and see the events of a coincidence so big its almost infuriating, only because of the lack of meaning you can grasp from it.<br/>
You could recognize Daivla Iongit laptop from anywhere.</p><p>(Special thanks to Homestuck name generator in https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/homestuck-names.php)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ALERT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ALERT*</p><p>&gt;Attempt to be Daivla</p><p>You would love to be Daivla for a little bit, but it appears that Daivla is currently too busy being on fire to be herself, maybe try again soon? :/</p><p>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...</p><p>Actually, checking the timeline for a bit, it appears shes not going to stop being on fire anytime soon.<br/>Hmmmm, despite this maybe try again?</p><p>&gt;Attempt to de Daivla but stronger this time.</p><p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THROW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*THROW*</p><p>&gt;Be someone who is not on fire</p><p>You are now Abysss Drawer, someone who is not currently on fire.<br/>Your Bail Me Out partner has bailed on you, time to plan your own escape.</p><p>&gt; Attempt to pry open window.</p><p>There are no windows here.</p><p>&gt; Graft pumpkin to yourself so that you have one hideous arm</p><p>Wow what a funny guy, I really am lmao(Laughing My Ass Off!) about this.<br/>There are no pumpkings in Alternia, not even troll pumpkings.</p><p>&gt;Use the power of perception to try to visualize the room.</p><p>You are in an empty cell, with two guards in either side. It's nothing but you, the guards, a shitty makeshift bed, and a suspicious crack in the wall.</p><p>&gt;Throw bed at guards.</p><p>You get electrocuted.</p><p>&gt;Throw yourself at the wall in an act of rage against this injustice.</p><p>You quite easily break a small part of the wall, revealing an equally small, weird chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. OLD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*OLD*</p><p>&gt;Enter chamber</p><p>Unbenounced to you at the moment, although it not being quite the escape tunnel hopedfor, this will be the room by which you will escape the facility.<br/>Stumbling into an almost, if not an actual Altar, four candles surround a lit up laptop in the middle of the room, to the right, theres a bunch of captchalogue cards, along with more general gaming gear, like headseats. To the left, a bunch of empy space, only broken up by spider webs and 4 portraits hanged in the wall, 3 being of people you "know", and one being yours, along side some incomprehensible writing.</p><p>A message pops up in the Pesterlog.<br/>You get a feeling, youre not sure which one quite yet, but you get a feeling.</p><p>"Hi Abysss :D, Good To Finally See You Here （＾ω＾）.</p><p>&gt;Be the worst one.</p><p>**END OF ACT 1**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NEW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*NEW*</p><p>&gt;Be the worst one.</p><p>You are now Taille Oscasu.</p><p>And today is the day youve been waiting for a long time.</p><p>But first, you gotta make some last minute preparations at a friends house.</p><p>&gt;Break into Daivla's hive.</p><p>You meant hive, yeah, troll house.<br/>Theres a giant flame at the middle of the room, so everything is still according to plan.</p><p>&gt;Open closet and remove dead lusus.</p><p>The corpse of the dragon like creature is now laying on the floor next to the burning troll, instead of slowly rotting in that secluded place. As it should be of course.</p><p>&gt;Install Abysss's computer set-up on the opposite side of the lusus.</p><p>Oh yeah, you quickly borrowed his computer after he was arrested, only fair you think, seeing as you will let him borrow yours soon.<br/>Ok, time for the last step, you really hope the skaia clouds are right this time because youre in no mood to talk to her personally.</p><p>&gt;Use fire extinguisher.</p><p>A tired troll now sits in between a carcass and a new pc.</p><p>&gt;Time to break into your other friends house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. MEMORIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*MEMORIES*</p><p>&gt;Break into Vroquh Annuso's hive.</p><p>Its been a long time since you came here, everything seems to be superficially different, but still the same.</p><p>&gt;Greet the Giant Undefined Flesh Blob.</p><p>"Well Hello Mr/Mrs/Miss Lusus :). Nice Seeing You Here Too :). Yeah Its Been a Long Time Hasnt It :)? Anyway Just Passing Through To Grab Some Fishing Equipment Annuso Forgot About :). Don't Mind Me :P.</p><p>You scoot right past them and invade the privacy of their troll .<br/>
A bland room, with nothing but fishing rods, and "i hate my wife" memes printed and glued into the white walls greets you.</p><p>&gt;Take a small moment to look around.<br/>
A meaningful reflection of your past is unfortunately impossible because the fishing memes take up like 80% of the room and are just... so awful, you can't take any of this seriously, you stopped being able to take Vroquh seriously for some time now, but thats why we now have this second chance.</p><p>&gt;Log into rooms computer.</p><p>Would you believe that, besides his desktop being an unorganized mess, that 80% of that mess is fishing memes? Would you be able to believe it?<br/>
No matter, because you know where they put it.</p><p>&gt;Open trash can application.<br/>
&gt;Retrieve Sburb.exe<br/>
&gt;Run Sburb.exe</p><p>While the program loads to start, you check the message inbox, and notice that you are online. Which means Abysss has found the little chamber that you prepared, again, just as Skaia's sky foretold you.</p><p>&gt;Message Abysss</p><p>"Hi Abysss :D, Good To Finally See You Here （＾ω＾）"</p><p>https://imgur.com/a/esfnyDW</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. FORGOTTEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*FORGOTTEN*</p><p>AR:"I wish i could say the same thing if it wasnt for the fact youre obviously trying to make me join your cult, seeing as this is your shitty computer this must be your CCR(computer cult room).<br/>TO:"Nah its not a cult :P, dont worry i just did a little planning to help us on our jorney to better ourselfs :).<br/>AR:"Yeah this is a cult, im sorry Taille dont take this personally but ive got my own thing going on now? A bunch of SHS(shitty gaming stuff) is not really worth the price of CE(cult entering).<br/>TO:"Is the thing youve got going on right now being arrested? :o :p<br/>AR:"I mean yeah kinda its related"<br/>TO:"Well this is related too. （＾ω＾）" "We're helping you escape :3"<br/>AR:"We?"<br/>TO:"Oh well technically Annunso is the one helping you but youre gonna have to wait just a little bit because someone needs to help them first :3 :3" "Actually right now i need you to help me! ;D" "So that i can go help another person!! :D"<br/>AR:"In what languague do you accept no for an answer to not entering YFC(your fucking cult)?"<br/>TO:"Okay then guess ill never see my friend again then because hes gonna die in the alternian prison sistem (⇀‸↼‶)"<br/>AR:"WTF(what the fuck) do even want?"<br/>TO:"Yeyyyyyy :) I need you to build some thing for me in this game im playing." "It's called Sburb, do you remember it?"<br/>AR:"Eh? Kinda, its been a long time."<br/>TO:"Its been a long time coming, sorry for the wait. :P"<br/>AR:"?"<br/>TO:"I have to talk to some other people now, just load up the game and build the stuff you can with the grist you have, well talk again later :).</p><p>&gt;Message Daivla, and by that you mean Annuso</p><p>TO:"Hey, you should probably stop looking at your screen at swim upwards :3"</p><p>&gt;Message Abysss, and by that you mean Daivla.</p><p>TO:"Howdy server mate :o :) ;)"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. HEART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*HEART*</p><p>TO:"Hey hey hey, i can see you, and i think you should at least consider what i have to say before you reach for the gasoline tanks again.<br/>TO:"Please :)"<br/>DL:"why"<br/>TO:"Well i don't know you looked like you werent doing much of anything so i decided to invite you over to our session :).<br/>DL:"I was quite busy actually with my daily ritual"</p><p>&gt;Deploy Totem Lathe.</p><p>DL:"no"</p><p>&gt;Deploy Cruxtruder.</p><p>TO:"Don't worry too much with the boring gaming burocracy, ill handle it ;)."<br/>DL:"Theres no fucking way youre doing this"</p><p>&gt;Deploy Alchemiter.</p><p>DL:"how"<br/>TO:"How what :?"<br/>DL:"Stop, what do you mean how what? Did you break your head somewhere since the last sweep we talked? Or are you again LARPing as an insufferable piece of shit. I see clearly now after checking the desktop, that the amount of pathetic incel songs and comission art porn means that this is clearly not mine computer, but Abysss that you for some reason stole and gave it to me. However that doesnt really explain he fact that, again, as i can only hope you can recall, i destroyed my copy of sburb, actually just to be sure i destroyed my whole useless laptop, and threw it miles and miles away never to be seen again, with the sole purpose of this not happening, so unless youve somehow have finally gone insane, and decided to start a doomed session which doesnt link, you could the very simple courtesy of telling me "how"."<br/>TO:"(⇀‸↼‶) Don't worry im sure youll find it all very funny when i tell you but first ive prepared your kernelsprite and it would be very rude to keep him waiting :P.</p><p>&gt;Use cursor to drag dead dragon into kernelsprite.</p><p>A bliding light feels your screen, within mere moments, you have brought your friends Lusus back to life.</p><p>TO:"Yeyyyyy hes back :) Youre welcome btw, for everything."<br/>DL:"Welcome for what?"<br/>TO:"Oh you know, everything? Getting you out of your pitiful "ritual", actually doing something about the dead corpse you left in your house, inviting your sorry ass to play this game in the first place, instead of just letting you die.<br/>DL:"Fuck you, i didnt ask you to do any of this, i didnt give you permission to do any of this, im not playing your game, i refuse.</p><p>The dragon, just as you knew him to do before his demise, starts breathing fire uncontrollably all over the room, you know Daivla is very intentionally not making any effort to dodge any of the uncomming flames, so before he can do any more damage, you</p><p>&gt;Use cursor to drag used fire extinguisher into kernelsprite.</p><p>There, much better.</p><p>DL:"Thanks for making a joke out of my Lusus."<br/>TO:"Youre welcome :). Anyway, when youre done with your drama, i need you to help someone."<br/>DL:"Im not helping you play this game for your very obvious own self congratulating reasons."<br/>TO:"Well its not really me who needs help, its Annuso (⇀‸↼‶)"<br/>DL:"Why did you have to rope the poor kid into this."<br/>TO:"I didnt do much of anything, hes the one that found your laptop in the middle of the lake :P, i think its very nice of the universe to contort itself to give us a second chance :).<br/>DL:"Oh the universe did this, what a coincidence that youre also omnipotent and know whats happening and how to twist that in your favor miles and miles from here.<br/>TO:"Well i would be lying if i said i had no hand in this :P. But honestly it really was mostly Skaia fortelding to me for quite some time now."<br/>DL:"Skaia?"<br/>TO:"Yep, for a sweep and a half now, im very serious about the universe thing :P. Longpit i would really love to discuss more with you, and maybe we will in the future :), but maybe you should take this opportunity to catch up, and maybe solve whatever is going on between you and your Lusus, or maybe help Vroquh before they drowns :p?<br/>DL:"BEFORE THEY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!<br/>TO:"Oh yeah, they went to check your laptop very far down in the lake, and theres no way for him to return to the surface to breath in time, unless you delete the water as an object in exchange for grist.<br/>But for that of course, you would need to swallow your pride, and actually enter the game, instead of just putting yourself on fire again. Don't worry, i know that besides everything, you still have a good heart just waiting to do the right thing :).<br/>TO:"Gotta go, see you later ;).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. OUTPOST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*OUTPOST*</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla.</p><p>Absolutely unbelievable, there would be no greater pleasure in your life right now then strangling that troll until the very last second, seeing all the blood slowy</p><p>&gt;Go back to being Taille</p><p>You decide you would rather wait just a little bit until she has calmed down, in the meantime, you can check out the stuff that Abysss built you.</p><p>&gt;Start doing the boring gaming burocracy to unleash your kernelsprite.</p><p>Oh, you should probably answer his messages too.</p><p>AD:"So hey, when where you going to tell me you broke into Annunso's house? Youre not really helping me not see you as a CL(cult leader)."<br/>
TO:"Yeah, its kinda funny it worked out this way huh? :P. We all had to like, put ourselfs in each others shoe, or each other computer i guess :p.<br/>
AD:"WDYM(What do you mean)?"<br/>
TO"Well, we are all with our computers mixed :P, i had to use annunso's computer, as it was the only one left.<br/>
TO:"You're using mine"<br/>
AD:"WTF(where the fuck) is my computer? Did you touch anything???<br/>
AD:"What is there is private."<br/>
AD:"And its brand new."<br/>
AD:"Hello???"<br/>
TO:"Don't worry, i just borrowed it to Longpit a little bit :P. Im sure she wont put it on fire :p."<br/>
TO:"Maybe."<br/>
AD:"Don't you think youre making yourself a just a TLB(tiny little bit) too comfortable?<br/>
TO:""(⇀‸↼‶) umhnn, thats not really a good attitude, i mean arent you glad that i made a whole secret room for you?"<br/>
AD:"Yeah that was my next question, WTF(what the fuck?) is even up with this, i mean, do i even need to specify what is the fuck?<br/>
TO:"Yeah, i got arrested a little while, and i bought the guards to look the other way while i built this very elaborate gamer outpost! :D You know just how corrupt Alternian society is :P.<br/>
AD:"Man what have you been up to this last sweeps, JA( jokes aside) youre genuinely scaring me now."<br/>
TO:"Honestly, mostly sad, thinking we had squandered our only chance to play the game forever. I was depressed we would die like this forever, until i decided to not give up, and skaia responded by giving me, us a chance :).<br/>
AD:"Why is this game so important for you anyway?<br/>
TO:"I mean, this is a world ending that will set us all in an epic quest that will culminate in us becoming better versions of ourselfs so that we can create a new universe, you remember thay, right?"<br/>
AD:...no?</p><p>TO:"Lol :P.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. FIRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*FIRE*</p><p>TO:"Don't worry too much about it :P. All that matters now is that we help you get you out of prison :3.<br/>TO:"I see now how you must be thinking me as a scheming cult leader :P, but really i just got lucky and had the chance to get everything prepared. From now on im just as clueless, and excited :D as all of you. Actually, this is probably the part that im most excited about! :D<br/>TO:"Watch and learn Abysss, we're making a kernelsprite! :D</p><p>&gt;Remove your favorite movie from Sylladex.</p><p>Ah yes, "Journey of a scumbag young troll as he searchs for the alternian international treasure, filled with dangerous traps, but eventually finds other trolls who are less assholes and finds out through a very long character arc that the real trap was himself and the real treasure was the friends and etc..."</p><p>You are fingers crossed that you can have The Fulllife as your spirital companionm although you would not be unsatisfied with anyone else.</p><p>&gt;Throw dvd into kernelsprite</p><p>Aaaaand.... it just takes form of the dvd case, maybe you should have thought about this a little more, specially since you didnt have the creativity to bring a second thing to prototype.<br/>Your face is looking something like :/ right about now.</p><p>Unfortunately, things don't stop happening, and Annuso's lusus walks into the room to check what is up with the noise of giant machines being placed in their house and cosmical gaming shenanigans. I think you can see where this is going.</p><p>&gt;Be temporality blinded by the light of another kernel fusion.</p><p>Alas, a new creation is born, a giant flesh blob, composed of all the characters of your favorite movie, combined into one eldritch abomination.<br/>Well, this part surely didnt go according to plan.</p><p>&gt;Be upset.<br/>You are quite upset, in fact, you are so upset, you think you would rather be someone else a little bit.</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla Longit.</p><p>You are now finally Daivla Longit, to her misfortune.<br/>Since the time you were trying to calm down, you have had long stares at your kernel sprite, and have booted up sburb, only too see someone who is much closer to being your friend drowning because of the ego of a maniac.</p><p>&gt;Delete the water object</p><p>Vroquh falls to the floor and flaps like a fish, along with your pretty trashed laptop(reminder to not but a water proof one next time) and also a random fish that is also there.<br/>You message Annunso immediately.</p><p>DL:"can you breath?"<br/>VA:"Jesus Abysss, did you manage to get out already? Why did you need my help for?"<br/>DL:"this is Daivla, we all got our computer mixed up, because of Oscasu. You are using my computer, im using Abysss, and Oscasu is using yours, which means he might have broken into your house.<br/>VA:"Daivla, what is going on?"<br/>DL:"I guess we are playing Sburb?"<br/>VA:"sburb?"<br/>DL:"You might wanna sit down, im gonna tell you some things.<br/>DL:"But first, im going to do us all a favour."</p><p>You grab just a little bit of inflammable liquid, and a match, nothing wrong with a productive use.</p><p>DL:"Ok so first, sburb is a video game..."</p><p>You light the match</p><p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. EXPERIMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*EXPERIMENT*</p><p>As you used a very little amount of oil, the fire starts to die down.</p><p>VA:"I think i get it, all of this to create a new universe?*"<br/>DL:"yeah"<br/>VA:"I mean, that does sound kinda cool, but, is there a reason we are doing this*?"<br/>DL:"Well in my case specifically i was peer pressured with your death, in your case im gonna pressure you, since 3 players are already logged on, and if you don't things can only get worse then better."<br/>DL:"Thanks for obeying me in advance."</p><p>Vroquh boots up Sburb.</p><p>DL:"Anyway, ready to make your kernelsprite?"<br/>VA:"Kinda, i feel for something that you made sound so important that i should have been able to prepare more? Or at all?*"<br/>DL:"Please do direct all our observations of bullshit to Taille when you have the chance, im sure he would listen to you more then me. He pretty much blocks out everything i have to say."<br/>DL:"Anyway, might i suggest that dying fish over there?</p><p>&gt;Be troll fish</p><p>Oh god oh fuck, it hurts to much to die, specially considering you are one of the last ones of a believed to be extinct species thanks to the predatory fishing practices of the late Empress Zhaima era.</p><p>&gt;Jump into weird magic thingy as a last attempt to survive.</p><p>DL:"well that solves it".<br/>VA:"We need to prototype something else now right*?"<br/>DL:"yeah"<br/>VA:"Well, how about this fishing rod*?</p><p>You barely have had 5 seconds to understand your new and overwhelming existence, you see a flying machination of death flying into your troll fish face.<br/>Boom, the two objects make contact.<br/>In normal circonstances, these two not really synergetic objetcs would combine into a pretty shitty fusion sprite.<br/>However<br/>This is no ordinary fishing rod, is it? Because with your newfound cosmical knowledge, you now know that this troll just threw The SeaDweller's, one of the most known fisherman in the community, fishing rod that he bought in some random store for like 20 troll dollars, of course its not the real one, it never even went near him, but the game is very aware of the cultural context of all objects, with that, you are now born.</p><p>Oh<br/>Oh god<br/>You are prey and predator(and also kindsih omnipresen gaming companion)</p><p>&gt;Have mental breakdown over your conflicting identity.</p><p>DL:"..."<br/>VA:"Im not gonna lie, this amount of bullshit in this very small amount of time os making me very tired. Also the almost drowning helps.*"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. EXISTENCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*EXISTENCE*</p><p>Oh god what even are you.</p><p>VA:"Would you mind if i took just a little nap, just to regain some energy*.<br/>DL:"i would, seeing as monsters, and meteors, and the end of the world are all coming to get you.</p><p>Why, why would anyone be so cruel to bring them back to life in such a dramatically ironic way.</p><p>VA:"too late im already laying down again*."</p><p>My existence is a joke.</p><p>DL:"don't</p><p>But its too late, they are already gone, while im forced to stay here and suffer.<br/>How could this mean lady just go on bulding stairs in direction to the gate with her grist while i stay here and suffer very loudly is beyond me.</p><p>&gt;Be Annoso and lay down.</p><p>You instantly sleep.<br/>And you instantly wake up, but not near your friends green cursor, as you would have thought, but in an almost completely golden room.<br/>You look to your left, to find someone you havent seen in quite some time, in yellow pijamas.</p><p>TO:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HIIII :D :D :D"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. GUIDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*GUIDE*</p><p>VA:"hmmm, hi*"</p><p>He smiles back.</p><p>TO:"Im so glad you finally came :D, took you long enough :P."</p><p>He grabs your hand and flies away through the window, forcing you to learn that you can also defy gravity in the process.</p><p>TO:"Cmon, i have so much to show you :D"<br/>TO:"Welcome to prospit by the way! :D"</p><p>Your fellings of uncertainty are being overridden by Tailles excitement.<br/>Also, you just remembered his name.</p><p>He goes around, showing you everything known about about the place.</p><p>TO:"And this is the carapacian museum, and this is the highest point of the town, this is the chain that connects the moon...<br/>TO:"And this is where i like to sit and just take all of it in, gives you a great look at skaia too :) .</p><p>He finally lets both of you rest, sitting along side you on a golden bench, because everything here is golden.</p><p>TO:"Im so glad to finally to be able to talk to you again :) . Specially in this place i love so much :D"<br/>VA:"Actually, yeah me too, im really happy to see you again, even in this weird circumstances*"<br/>VA:"So, i think i remember you talking something about this? Is this the place you have been dreaming for some time?"<br/>TO:"Yeah, well you see...</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla</p><p>Any reasonable person could agree this is a pretty important conversation, that should be accompanied by a respectivly long length, so that they can catch up and discuss important matters, however i believe we already got enough of a glimpse so that we can imagine the rest of the interaction ourselfs, so that we can return to the plot, after all we dont have much time left, and im sure Oscasu agrees with me, ill let him have this moment himself.</p><p>Anyways</p><p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. DECIDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TO:"Anyways, it was real fun to talk to you, but its time to get this show on the road :P.<br/>TO:"Isnt there someone you should be helping.</p><p>Without hesitation, he flicks his finger at your nose, and by what seems to be an unrelated accident, you are woken up by a green cursor trying to shake you.</p><p>DL:"Hope you got plenty out of that sleep, anyways, im almost finished bulding a staircase so that you can travel trought the gate, but you should probably help your moiral, as i just have a felling that he might be needing it, and that felling is called reason seeing as theres only a couple of ways playing a world ending video game in the prison complex can go, none of them that good.<br/>VA:"Shees, sorry for taking so long i guess, didn't really think i needed to do anything?"<br/>DL:"np"</p><p>Well, thats enough dialogue you suppose, you log on the laptop, with sburb already completly loaded, and you do indeed see trought the screen Drawer, unfortunately, you also see him accompanied by two other trolls you dont recognize, but that don't take much skill to deduce they are the prison guards.</p><p>Both of them are trying to drag him out of the room and far from the computer, while he is using every muscle in his body to try to stay put.</p><p>Naturally, in a state of panic induced clarity, you place the Alchemitermagic right above one of the guards heads, right as the law of gravity would suggets, it falls down and traps him underneath it, freeing Abysss while the other guard panics for a little bit.</p><p>Time is of the essence, while your "friend" is fighting the guards(pretty pathetically you might add), you take care of the so called **gaming bureaucracies**, and deploy the kernelsprite, now its time...</p><p>&gt;Be Abysss Drawer.</p><p>Oh hey, youre this guy again.<br/>Well, you know what must be done, Abysss knows almost intrinsically knows as well, could be the games "magic will", or could just be the normal instinct of trowing things into huge shiny orbs of light.</p><p>&gt;With all your strength, throw a guard into the kernelsprite.</p><p>Its more of an awkward shimamagig, but you got the job done, with that, you get the guard under the machine and throw him as well.<br/>You look at awe at your new guide.<br/>Its beautiful.<br/>You have finally privatized the police.</p><p>But your victory is cut short, by an alarming noise and frightening view from your cell window.</p><p>AD:"WTF(what the fuck) is that?"</p><p>&gt;World:End.</p><p>A bright flash fills everyones field of view, as they realise, they have now started the game.</p><p>END OF ACT 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, time to play it</p><p>&gt;Go back to being Vroquh Annuso.</p><p>VA:"I did it!*"<br/>
VA:"If it weren't for the fact that i fear you might kill me, i would use a :D right about now*"<br/>
DL:"congrats on your character development. I am genuinely happy for you, however those fellings are unfortunally clouded by the fact that the person that you in fact helped was Abysss Drawer, and that culminates into an even bigger felling of punching Taille Oscasu.<br/>
DL:"in fact, why don't you use the staircase i made for you? It should be complete by now, just be careful to not get hit by any monsters in the way. not that they should really matter.<br/>
VA:"sure, and that will plop me down right into your session right?"<br/>
DL:"yep"</p><p>&gt;Start climbing giant staircase.</p><p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p><p>&gt;Be an unconscious Abysss Drawer.</p><p>While you pride youself in thinking an imaginary very strong self, the is no running from the truth that the fear of the meteor impact that you knew very little about made you faint, however, little did past about to faint you know, that this was actually a victory nap, as you were now reaping the rewards exploring a strange planet thingy called Derse. With just the stupidest little chess like people that make you fell a lot better about your self image.</p><p>&gt;Grab newspaper from carapacian newsstand.</p><p>You read the headline.</p><p>"The Prince has finally woken up!"</p><p>WTF(what the fuck) thats a picture of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. MIND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Be Annuso and hop on through the portal.</p><p>You are now in a place you never expected to set foot again, Longpit's hive.<br/>
There she is, seating on the computer near her kernelsprite(you left yours behind by the way).</p><p>It's actually really nice to not see her on fire, although you do notice burn marks, and that even her horns seem to have suffered some damage due to high temperatures.</p><p>VA:"Hey...*"</p><p>She doesnt turn around to see you.</p><p>DL:"heya"<br/>
VA:"You know, this whole situation does kinda suck, but maybe Taille has a point? It is really nice to see you again... not burning.*"</p><p>This time she does turn around, giving a little smile the moment she sees me, before defaulting to a souless demeanor.</p><p>DL:"Im sorry Vroquh, but im going to have to cut you short, or else well never get out of here in time, and we are already late.<br/>
VA:"You know, youre not helping you case*"<br/>
DL:"It really doesnt matter, now grab my hand real quick"</p><p>She hops on unto her lusus and she brings helps you mount the creature as well.</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla for just one second.</p><p>God i really hope this works</p><p>&gt;Be dragon<br/>
&gt;Fly upwards to the gate.</p><p>You do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. SERIOUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrive at Taille's house.</p><p>And there he is, recently woken up from his own sleep, he turns around to see the gang is almost all here. A genuine smile, of the more permanent  kind, fills his face.</p><p>TO:"Im genually so happy to see you :)"</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla Longpit.</p><p>&gt;Beat the ever living shit out of Taille.</p><p>God, what a cathartic experience, you think as you use both your fists to turn  Oscasu's face into a paiting using only his own blood. Okay, maybe thats a bit dramatic, but it is pretty fun, and the only was this interaction could go anyway, however, the enjoyment is severely limited, and eventually ended, by the fact that he keeps smiling from the begging to the end of the pummeling, it would be pretty normal to think this man as nothing but a disgusting masochist, but you are pretty sure thats not really whats happening, honestly youre not sure if its much better either way.</p><p>TO:"haha"<br/>TO:"hahahhaha :P"<br/>TO:"ok first, im really hurt, someone help me :("<br/>TO:"But second, YOU DID IT :D"<br/>TO:"LOL"<br/>TO:"im really happy :D, still ouch :( </p><p>&gt;Stop youself from beating him up again.</p><p>DL:"god, why are you like this"<br/>TO:"Again, youre very welcome ;)"</p><p>&gt;Be confused as Annuso.</p><p>Youre not really sure whats going on here, and its making you fell pretty felt out.<br/>Could you maybe say youre felling :( ?<br/>Nah, you wouldnt go that far.</p><p>TO:"Vroquh! :D"</p><p>He gives you a warm hug.</p><p>TO:"Im really glad, bla bla bla, congrats on saving your friend :) .<br/>VA:"Eh, it was nothing.</p><p>Honestly, helping that guy really was nothing, but now, with a special push from Taille's words, are making you fell a pretty weird felling, a pretty warm felling, a felling of grand importance and agency.<br/>You really like this felling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. TAUGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*TAUGHT*</p><p>TO: "Although, as proud as i may be, im a little sad you two blasted through your respective levels so quickly :/ ? I mean yeah breaking the rules when necessary is also an important skill needed to beat the game! :P but you didnt even get to play it! You didnt even get to battle the monsters you yourself created, and destroy for grist to aid yourselfs in some kind of metaphorical game mechanic about destroying the old and creating new. Or explore the lands created tailor suited to test yourselfs! Thats all important too :P.<br/>TO:"But, well, looking on the bright side, we all get to this together :D.<br/>TO:"Which is even better :D"</p><p>Taille gets slapped by Daivla.</p><p>DL:"yeah we're not doing that, we're cheating again, getting the piece of shit one, and then were cheating again."<br/>DL:"because for what reason would we not do that"</p><p>TO:"Because its the whole point? :? Did you never hear about its not the journey its the destination?"<br/>TO:"I mean, if we're gonna create a whole new universe, don't you think the people should be the best version of themselfs that they can be? :?"<br/>TO:"How could that be if we just cheat at everything? :/"</p><p>DL:"God, just stop, youre not even subtle anymore."<br/>DL:"What made you think you had the right, to force is into this situation in the first place?"</p><p>TO:"We already had this conversation, :p and you already proved me right by coming here to punch me in the first place!"<br/>TO:"You..."</p><p>DL:"dont fucking say it"</p><p>TO:"You are already going through your character arc :D"</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla</p><p>Yep, that it</p><p>&gt;Beat the shit out of him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ACCIDENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ACCIDENT*</p><p>&gt;Tie up  unconcious body of Taille to your lusus</p><p>DL:"well, thats one way to do it."<br/>DL:"Cmon Vroquh, lets get this over with already.</p><p>They hop on their cheat like dragon, but just before they go, they spot something.</p><p>VA:"HOLY SHIT IS THAT MY LUSUS?*"<br/>VA:"lmao just kidding i don't care lets go."</p><p>&gt;Fly to the now gone prison.</p><p>The expection of a whole reunion is quickly cut short by the fact that there is no one to be seen on this land, no bodies, no sprites, nothing.<br/>This worries you a little bit, but you guess if anyone were to cheat as well, it would be this POS(piece of shit).</p><p>Well no point wasting in meaningless</p><p>&gt;Fly to Skaia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Devilish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Meanwhile, in the past, you are now Abysss Drawer.</p><p>You are wildly shaking an innocent carapacian.</p><p>AD:"YMTTM(You mean to tell me), that even here, there is a QUEEN is charge?</p><p>&gt;Fall down to your knees in a dramatic fashion.</p><p>AD:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"<br/>
AD:"Wait, aren't I the main character of this game? And youre just a bunch of useless npcs(non playable characters)?"</p><p>The carapacian looks really puzzled.<br/>
But you, you just discovered something wonderfull about being the most important person in a video game.<br/>
The power of agency.</p><p>AD:"So anyway whats your price."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. TOP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We hope that with this information, and knowing this characters...character, that you are now able to understand why, when the 3 cheaters enter the battlefield, they are not met with the usual battle between 2 forces, but by a prince of rage, setting on top of a makeshift throne.</p><p>AD:"Hey yall, guess who found their calling in life?"</p><p>It is also worth mentioning the prince is wearing his god tier outfit, and is wilding the dark kings scepter thingy.</p><p>AD:"Don't worry, i didnt kill anyone, i just made a FD(few deals), killed myself in a stone slab to become a god, and came out on top.</p><p>&gt;Be longpit again.</p><p>&gt;Beat the shit out of Taille again to wake him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. SURPASS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DL:"Hey, want to see the result of Abysss's wonderful jorney?</p><p>Oscasu assess the situation, and speaks.</p><p>TO:"Well, i think it was very nice of Drawer to not only face his challenges alone! :O But to also help us defeat the game by matters of diplomacy :) .<br/>AD:"Oh no thats not happening, i have all the power that i have ever wanted, and i have no intention on sharing this power with all of you in the NW(new world).<br/>AD:"Also im god and youre not."<br/>AD:"Anyway, guards, please deal with my political rivals.</p><p>&gt;Be guardsprite.</p><p>&gt;Beat the shit out of Taille(and eventually the other group too).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. IDEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DL:"im sorry Taille, but this has gone on long enough."</p><p>&gt;Be the narrator</p><p>A Sylph of Hope<br/>A Page of Void<br/>A Maid of Doom<br/>And a Prince of Rage.</p><p>All stand in conflit, in the natural end of what this could be.<br/>The Sylph of Hope's gambit may not have been as infuriating as the Maid of Doom valued, both seeing the Page of Void rushing straight to the Prince of Rage, in a heroic attempt to stop what they now see as the real "cancer" of this session, however, just as the maid was wrong, the Sylph is also forced to be wrong, and to see the error of the inevitability of this Prince.<br/>Anyway, the gambit is over now, there is no real conclusion, with both being wrong, so Daivla grabs all of the fuel she has stored in her Sylladex, and drenches the whole known existance of Paradox Space.</p><p>She lights up a match*</p><p>&gt;Be Daivla.</p><p>&gt;End.</p><p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Freeform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ</p><p>*Happy Halloween!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>